


New Year's Splendour

by notyourusername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Lady GaGa - Freeform, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourusername/pseuds/notyourusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the year ends, Derek decides to show Stiles how much he's thankful for everything that's passed in this last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Splendour

“Jackson, what are we doing here? My shoes are getting mud all over them.” Lydia was not amused.She still didn't get as to why she was here, following Jackson towards the lake.

“I told you to wear something sporty and mission-like.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes at her.

“I did! I bought these on sale, aren’t they cute?”

“Adorable, now can you please help me with this stuff?” Jackson fixed the strap of the bag he was carrying. “Hold this.” He gave her a tin box that rattled with the items inside.

“I still don’t understand what we’re doing here. I thought you wanted to fool around?” Lydia bit her lip and raised her eyes at him, shaking her small figure. "You know, howling at the moon?"

“Not now. The big boss man wants us to set up a little surprise for his new beau.” Jackson stuck his tongue out at the thought of the Derek and Stiles doing it doggy-style under the full moon. “Ugh, Now I need soap in my eyes.”

“Don’t be crude. You and I do the same thing… kinda. I think they’re quite adorable together. Although they whole werewolf/human thing is so going to end badly for them.” Lydia didn’t mean to sound cruel, she just stopped filtering her thoughts like she used to, when she was just a pretty face, with no need for more than idle chatter. That was before. No more were the days when Lydia kept her mouth shut, letting people label her as the ditzy tramp. She was so brilliant, one of the highest grades in their school, and it was time people respected her. She knew that even though they loved each other, the whole Human/Creature relationship never went well. She kept hope for them anyway, how couldn’t she? They were friends after all.

“Yeah, Whatever. It’s just I don’t like imagining my friends having sex with each other?” Jackson tried taking his mind off things by assembling the things they were meant to do, but he got frustrated and just started smashing things together.

“Move over, you’re acting like a child.” Lydia pulled him away and set the base and propped up the rockets. “Okay, it wasn’t that hard. Call him and tell him everything is ready.” Jackson pulled out his phone and dialed Derek's number.

“Hey, everything is set up… We have to what?… Of course, I shouldn’t be surprised… I suppose you want me and Lydia to wait here until you give us the signal to light these up?… Fine.” He hung up. He did not look happy.

“So we wait here I’m guessing?” Lydia watched the guy pout in submission next to her.

“Yeah, the prick is gonna give us some kind of pack sign to tell us when to start these.”

“I think we can entertain ourselves until he does, don’t you think?” Lydia’s leg crossed the space between them as she pulled his coat closer to her.

***

“Hey Derek, come on! You’re going to miss out on the drop of the Ball and Lady GaGa’s jump off it!” Stiles yelled.

“She is NOT going to jump off it!” Alison shoved him jokingly.

“No, she IS the ball this year.” Scott got himself pinched for his joke about his girlfriend’s favorite artist.

“She could pull it off and still be amazing.” Was Allison's final say in the matter. The four decided to get away from their respective parents and drove up to Derek’s new and improved house, which they all agreed was a thousand times better than the broken down mess he'd slept in. They spent the night drinking eggnog and feeling glad that they were together, even if they were at each other’s throats almost every other day and they would probably continue trying. Scott and Alison snuggled on the couch while Stiles and Derek had shared the love seat on the side corner, until Derek stood up and went outside to make a phone call. Stiles was worried that he was going to enter one of his brooding episodes, so he went out to check on him. He had just hung up, sitting on the swing on the front porch.

“Are you ordering us a stripper for New Year's? Because Alison and I would be fine with it, but I don’t think Scott would be okay with his girl ogling at a guy in a thong. Then again, maybe he might be into it. He does take longer to dress in the locker room.” Stiles joked as he sat down next to the Alpha. Derek jumped, not having noticed he was there. “Whoa, calm down. Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah I’m fine.” Derek had that face that had him running a million miles away.

“Yeah, sure you are.” Stiles put his hand on his leg, tried pulling Derek towards him so he could lay him on his chest. Derek succumbed, but he remained stiff. “Where are you right now?”

“Right here.” Derek stood up and faced Stiles. “Stiles…” His voice quivered, not sure about the words that were supposed to come out. “This year… has been difficult; tough.”

“You don’t need to tell me. I’m still aching over the bruises.” Stiles touched his healing ribs.

“Will you please be quiet for once?! I’m trying to tell you something.” Derek almost bit his head off, quickly hating himself for the outburst. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry. I was only joking. Blame it on the Aderall. Keep talking.”

“This year, I lost my sister and my uncle. I have no family left, making me the last one of my bloodline. I wasn’t able to protect you from Peter, or from getting hurt. I was able to teach Scott some useful tactics, but I never thought about the danger I was putting you in by letting you help us. Maybe I did, but I didn’t think you’d get so deep into this. That’s why I tried keeping my distance with you, and keeping Scott away from you too." He was really out of it, his speech even more erratic than Stiles' is usually. "Sometimes I wonder if giving you the bite would’ve been better…”

“Shut up.” Stiles punched him in the knee, which actually hurt him more. He shrugged it off. “Yeah, maybe sometimes I wish I could jump a tall building and not have to worry about a nosebleed every time I go out on the field, but I’ve seen how the change affects you, affects Scott. You were born with it, so maybe it’s different with you, but I was with Scott, and it isn’t pretty or as hunky as Stephanie Meyer tries to sell it. I’m not dying for you to turn me, nor am I going to curl up into a fetal position for months and act like I'm dead on the inside. I mean, come on, I’m already smoking hot and a genius. The world isn’t ready for me having supernatural strength.” He beamed with confidence, no matter the situation. It was one of the things that drew Derek to him.

“You’re so pretentious, do you know this?”

“I’m going to take that as a good thing?” Stiles wasn’t sure what he meant but laughed all the same.

“You make me want to knock your head and kiss it at the same time. I worried I was losing control over myself, but I wasn't. I was just having feelings for you, and I didn't want to admit it." Derek grabbed Stiles face in his palms. "The year is almost over, and I want you to know how grateful I am for you, you babbling twerp.”

“15 seconds until the New Year!” Scott shouted from the living room. Stiles was about to go back in when Derek stopped him.

“I have something else planned.” Stiles smiled, hoping this would lead for new year’s sex in the woods. They sat down in an old mossy bench near the lake. “Look out there.” He casually took out his phone and pressed the SEND button for the already written text.

****

“Lydia, Lydia move over.” Jackson got up once he heard the phone ring. “Crap, it’s time!”

“That’s the wolf pack thing he was going to teach us?” Lydia rolled her eyes as she cover herself up with her shirt. "At least he's getting with the times."

****

“Are mermaids going to spring up from the water or something?” Stiles asked but Derek just sat him down on his lap and shut him up. He heard the bang first, the light spiraling up to the sky before exploding with a boom and a shower of white light. More of the streams followed, in colors of red, green, and blue. One of them flew over all of them, its reflection on the water dead center of the lake, before showering the area with purple rain. “Wow.” Sometime between the loud explosions, Scott and Alison had come outside to discover the origin of the sound. They stood a few feet back so they could let the lovers have their moment.

“They look so happy together.” Alison said.

“Yeah. They really do.” Scott agreed.

***

“I love you, Stiles.” Derek was watching Stiles the entire time, watching as his face lit up with pure joy, eyes wide in fascination, fireworks mirroring their splendour in his eyes.

“Oh you big softie, just kiss me already.” Stiles patted his chest, before going in for his new year’s kiss. “Happy New Year, Derek Hale. You’ve got 355 days of being stuck with me before the Mayans kill us all.”

“Sounds good to me.” Derek just smiled, glad of any of the time he had left with the spastic, hyperactive teen he'd grown to love.


End file.
